


Safe From Fear

by starsgazeback



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, post 3x05, talking about coming out, we'll ignore the immortality issues of 3x05 for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsgazeback/pseuds/starsgazeback
Summary: “He thanked me.”Magnus brushed his lips against Alec’s hair where his head was resting against the warlock’s chest and hummed in response, question clear.“Underhill. He’s head of security at the Institute, I’ve worked with him for years. But he- he said that my courage helped him, at the wedding I mean,” Alec spoke quietly.---Alec tells Magnus about his chat with Underhill, and Magnus talks about his own experiences.





	Safe From Fear

“He thanked me.”

Magnus brushed his lips against Alec’s hair where his head was resting against the warlock’s chest and hummed in response, question clear.

“Underhill. He’s head of security at the Institute, I’ve worked with him for years. But he- he said that my courage helped him, at the wedding I mean,” Alec spoke quietly. Magnus shifted beneath him so that they lay facing each other, hands joined between them. Alec’s brows were furrowed slightly, Magnus reached over to draw this thumb along Alec’s cheek.

“It was brave Alexander, I know it must have felt terrifying.”

Alec stared at their hands, fingers intertwined before he peeked up at Magnus through dark lashes, “What was coming out like for you?”

Magnus paused, thinking. “Drawn out I suppose. There wasn’t exactly a word for it for so long, though there was also a time when it wasn’t given much of a second thought depending on where I was, so I didn’t even know I needed a word, let alone that I needed to come out. As I learned more about myself, and how it was received in whatever society I was living in at the time, I came out to a handful of people, most of who were quite already aware, but I found comfort in saying it out loud, on my own terms to them. Then eventually I had developed this reputation and being bisexual, well, one tends to get labeled unpleasant things by unpleasant people. I’m a lothario or a cheater or plenty of other things we won’t mention now. I ignore it easily, though it just broke my heart for others who are still discovering who they were and being unable to do so openly. I lived through a lot of fighting for freedoms and while I was able to have mine for the most part, as you know some people aren’t as lucky... Anyway, I didn’t come out with a grand gesture like yours.” Magnus smiles warmly.

Alec leaned up and pressed a kiss to Magnus’ forehead, “You are none of things.”

“I know,” Magnus spoke softly. The comfortable silence settled as they both soaked up the other’s presence, Alec voice entered the silence a few moments later.

“Before the wedding, people finding out I was gay was scarier than any demon I’d ever faced. But now, how I feel... I’m so much happier, freer, I feel completely safe from that fear. You make me feel safe from that fear.” He looked at him with an expression so open and honest it took Magnus’ breath away.

Magnus couldn’t help but smile, “I love you so much.”

“You made me realize that I shouldn’t be afraid to be who I am.”

“Who you are is beautiful, and absolutely nothing to be afraid of.” Alec’s lips turned up as he tried to hide the blush creeping up onto his cheeks.

Magnus leaned forward, place a hand on his cheek with a whisper, “I love you.” And Alec’s face broke into the most beautiful smile Magnus had ever seen, Alec’s eyes casting downward while the blush continued to bloom. “There it is, I love that smile. And I'm so proud of you, and the courage you continue to show everyday. I think you may have saved more than just your own life Alexander.”

Alec, unable to form any more words, pulled Magnus in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I love the idea of Alec telling Magnus about his conversation with Underhill. 
> 
> One of those short scenes that pop in my head that I've had saved in my phone for a few months. 
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr and Twitter @acoupleofcows
> 
> #SaveShadowhunters


End file.
